las Cosas que Nunca he Dicho
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: ha pasado un tiempo desde los acontecimientos ocurridos en china. Leon está en su departamento descansando una mañana y recibe una misteriosa carta... "solo quería decirte las cosas que nunca he dicho, lo que siempre he pensado y sentido..." él tambien tiene algo que decirle a ella, qué es lo que hará? Leon /Ada! AVISO: spoilers del juego y final RE6... Read & Review!


Hola a todos! Uf, tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, bueno es que la verdad estaba fuera de forma, pero después de haber jugado el Resident Evil 6 y Operation Raccoon City, digamos que ha vuelto la inspiración. Mientras retomo mis otros fics traigo esta mini historia, inspirada en el final de Resident Evil 6, con mi pareja favorita claro Leon / Ada. Ojalá les guste

**ADVERTENCIA: **contiene Spoilers del juego y el final, si no lo has jugado probablemente no quieras leer XD

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertene, tanto el juego como los personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM, lo único mío es la historia. Este fanfic fue hecho con la única intención de entretener.

**Ahorasí Let´s Read!**

**Las Cosas que Nunca he Dicho...**

**(Parte 1)**

Había pasado casi un mes desde lo que había ocurrido en China. Donde una vez más había encarado el peligro de morir y donde también su camino había vuelto a cruzarse con el de ella. Leon suspiró mirando por el ventanal, era hermoso despertar y ver el cielo azul, y escuchar el ruido de los autos y de la gente yendo y viniendo por todos lados, el sonido de una ciudad que estaba viva... luego de tantas veces de haber pasado por lo mismo y visto cara a cara el horror de la muerte deambulando por ahí, uno aprendía a apreciar las cosas sencillas y bellas de la vida, como una mañana soleada, una buena taza de café y levantarse hasta tarde el fin de semana...

Dejó su café sobre la mesita junto a él y se levantó para arreglarse. Estaba de descanso pero no podía pasarse, todavía tenía que llamar a Helena para ver si había alguna novedad, y también a Hunnigan, ahora que el presidente había fallecido había muchos cabos sueltos, seguramente pronto le mandarían de misión de nuevo, pensó un poco flojo ante la idea...

Al buscar entre sus cajones una camisa encontró un pequeño estuche de bolsillo. Era redondo y plateado, con el grabado de una mariposa. Ese estuche lo había dejado Ada en el helicóptero junto con el lanzamisiles la noche en que enfrentaron a Simmons, ahí tenía el chip que contenía toda la información para exonerarlos a él y a Helena de toda culpa. De no haber sido por ella jamás hubieran podido probar su inocencia. El apuesto hombre cogió aquel espejo y le miró largo rato pensando...

Ada Wong, esa mujer era todo un misterio, y a pesar de no saber casi nada sobre ella no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía. Se dio cuenta cuando Chris Redfield le dijo que había muerto. De no ser por la situación en la que estaban se hubiera vuelto loco, una inexplicable angustia le invadió por completo, como si su mundo se hubiera terminado. Entonces entendió que se había enamorado de esa mujer. Que lo había estado desde que se conocieron en Raccoon, y aunque no estuviera a su lado, aunque no se vieran durante años para él estaba bien, solo con saber que ella estaba ahí en alguna parte, que podían toparse en cualquier momento... qué alivio sintió cuando la vio de nuevo, y qué desesperación cuando Derek Simmons la tenía acorralada en ese edificio que se caía a pedazos. Pero no iba a permitir que le tocara un solo cabello, por eso no dudó en ir por ella y rescatarla, entre los dos podrían vencer a ese monstruo... y tal vez luego...

Leon meneó la cabeza. Eso nunca pasaría. Dejó a un lado el pequeño estuche y comenzó a vestirse, una vez estuvo listo cogió sus llaves y se dispuso a salir, tenía todavía cosas que arreglar y su tiempo de descanso ya casi había terminado, en una semana más estaría de vuelta en el trabajo... cuando salió encontró un sobre blanco en la ranura para correo de su puerta. Extrañado lo cogió y vio que solamente tenía su nombre escrito con tinta negra, y en una elegante caligrafía además.

-¿y esto?... –entró de nuevo en su departamento y se sentó en la sala con el sobre en sus manos. Primero dudó. No tenía remitente ni nada más que su nombre. Podría ser una trampa? No... nadie sabía dónde estaba, salvo Helena y Hunnigan, ni siquiera había hablado con Sherry, no podía ser. Para salir de dudas lo abrió y para su sorpresa era solamente una carta:

"_Querido Leon:_

_Lo que ha pasado hace un tiempo me ha puesto a reflexionar sobre mi vida y lo que he hecho con ella. y debo decir que no estoy muy orgullosa que digamos. Nunca fui una buena persona, y siempre estuve solo por mi cuenta y velando únicamente por mí, hasta que tuve la oportunidad de conocerte en aquella ciudad infernal. _

_Ahí me enseñaste muchas cosas, como lo que vale una vida, me mostraste que no toda la gente es como yo creía, y que todavía hay personas buenas como tú. Me salvaste, aun cuando yo me porté tan mal contigo, y me demostraste el gran hombre que estabas destinado a ser. _

_Nuestros caminos se han cruzado varias veces, y cada vez me sorprendía más al verte, tan apuesto, tan inteligente, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien encontraras en el camino, siempre listo para cualquier misión, sin importar lo difícil que fuera... debo decir que siempre has hecho que mi corazón se acelerara. Pero que sea nuestro secreto._

_Al final de uno u otro modo terminamos trabajando juntos, y siempre estuve dándote un empujón... pero esta vez Leon... esta vez tú me salvaste a mí. Arriesgaste todo por ayudarme, te enfrentaste a Simmons, ¡pudo haberte matado! Pero no te importó. Y lo hiciste por mí..._

_Eres un tonto. _

_Pero también un gran hombre. Responsable, valiente, honesto, inteligente... ¿ya dije guapo?... eres la clase de hombre del que me enamoraría, y con el que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida. Lástima que yo no sea la clase de mujer que tu mereces... solo quería decirte las cosas que nunca he dicho... todo lo que siempre he pensado y sentido. No soy buena hablando, por eso mejor así. _

_Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí Leon Scott Kennedy..._

_Siempre Tuya: Ada Wong."_

Se quedó sentado en el sillón por un largo rato. La carta que tenía entre las manos era de Ada... ¿cómo supo dónde estaba? Ella siempre estaba un paso adelante. Sonrió. Tenía la impresión de que había mucho más en esa carta que solo esas palabras. Era una mujer tan misteriosa, siempre hacía las cosas del modo difícil...

De cualquier manera ese papel había respondido una duda que Leon siempre había tenido. ¿Qué sentía Ada por él? .ahora ya lo sabía. Pero había un problema, él también tenía algo que decir, solo que Leon hacía las cosas de frente... cogió su móvil y marcó un numero

-hola? Hunnigan?... puedo pedirte un favor?... si, necesito que me localices a alguien, podrás?...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Bueno aquí les dejo la primera parte, será un fic cortito y de solo dos o tres capítulos así que pronto subiré la segunda parte XD gracias por leer y dejen sus review! Sayonara!


End file.
